


Past Life

by Rimlock



Category: Elsword, Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Before Harnier was adopted into the Solace family, Before the El Explosion, Gen, Henir's Order, Journey, Mortal Ain, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Places, Survival, Teen Ain, Tragedy, War, Young Harnier, it's a what-if story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimlock/pseuds/Rimlock
Summary: Years before Ain became the goddess's agent; he used to live as a human with a younger sister named Harnier. At a time where war is raging throughout Elrios, will they do what it takes to survive?





	1. Harnier

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Elsword belongs to KOG. I own nothing.
> 
> Hello there, I am here to introduce another new story! This time, it is purely a "what-if" story about Ain and Harnier's origins, so take it as you may. I will warn you that there will be OCs and original places in this mainly because KOG never really provided any details of how general life in Elrios was like before the El Explosion; meaning there won't be Ruben Village, Hamel, Velder, Sander, etc. So, see it as my own interpretation. Also, notice how I'm using the name "Harnier" instead of "Hernia"? Yeah, that's because I don't want to use "Hernia" while thinking about the medical disorder under the same name (sorry). Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Important note: This takes place before Harnier was adopted into the Solace family.
> 
> 11/23/17: Also, thanks to justforfum, from EDB discord, for proofreading this chapter! I hope to slowly improve as I continue to write more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Elsword belongs to KOG. I own nothing.
> 
> Hello there, I am here to introduce another new story! This time, it is purely a "what-if" story about Ain and Harnier's origins, so take it as you may. I will warn you that there will be OCs and original places in this mainly because KOG never really provided any details of how general life in Elrios was like before the El Explosion; meaning there won't be Ruben Village, Hamel, Velder, Sander, etc. So, see it as my own interpretation. Also, notice how I'm using the name "Harnier" instead of "Hernia"? Yeah, that's because I don't want to use "Hernia" while thinking about the medical disorder under the same name (sorry). Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Important note: This takes place before Harnier was adopted into the Solace family.
> 
> 11/23/17: Also, thanks to justforfum, from EDB discord, for proofreading this chapter! I hope to slowly improve as I continue to write more.

At 8 o'clock at night in a small brick house, a woman screamed in bed as her labor pains hit. The midwife was kneeling on the other end, checking the baby from within the sheets.

"Easy now, just breathe... gently." said the midwife.

The woman heaves. Her hair and face were damp with sweat after experiencing painful contractions over the last couple hours.

"Ma, will you be okay?" her 4-year old son asked, standing next to the bed with an increasingly worried expression. The mother turned her head to him and forced a weak smile.

"Sorry, dear….did I scared you?" she whispered, "I will be okay, Ain. Ma is just... a little hurt right now..."

She closed her eyes to rest for a moment. The little boy didn't quite understand what is happening nor why his mother was in so much agony.

"Ain, can you bring me some fresh towels?" asked the midwife. The boy nodded and ran off to the bathroom to find some.

There, Ain counted the extra towels in the closet. "1... 2... 3. I think that's enough?" he muttered before carrying them out.

Halfway in his return trip to the room, there was a sudden loud knocking on the door which made the boy jump.

He opened the door, and his face immediately lit up upon seeing who it was.

"Da!" he cried out in joy. He was happy that his father finally made it back from work.

"Eilidh!" His father ran passed Ain, seemingly not even acknowledging his son as he made his way to his wife's side. He catches his breath before throwing his coat away to the corner. "How is my wife doing?"

"She's hanging in there," the midwife replies, "And please, calm down."

Ain is standing still in the doorway, his legs are slightly shaking. To his horror, his mother appears to have become paler than before.

The midwife sharply shouted at him. "Ain, where are the towels?"

The boy shuffled to her and gave what she needed. The next thing he knew, his father has gently grabbed him by the shoulder. From he could tell, his father appeared also just as nervous as he was.

"Go outside. I'll tell you when to come back in, alright?"

Ain bites his bottom lip and obliged. "O...Okay..."

\---

The boy sat down with the closed door against his back, pulling his knees closer to his chest as he began to feel his hot tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"Ma..." Ain cried to himself, "Please be okay..." 

Just then, he remembered a prayer that his parents would say during struggling times. Will it help if he does it for his mother?

The boy closed his eyes and clasped his hands together. He then prays to the goddess,

"Dear Goddess Ishimal, please save ma and baby. I don't want them to huwt anymore. I juss want to see them soon. Please, Ishimal..." \--- 

Ain stayed in his sitting position for what seemed like hours, hoping that his father would say something soon. He began to notice that his mother's screaming had significantly died down.To his shock, it was quickly replaced with a baby's cry.

"It's a healthy baby girl!" the midwife was heard.

Ignoring what his father told him, Ain barged into the room and found his mother sleeping peacefully, much to his relief. His father was smiling as tears streamed down from his eyes. The midwife, having just finished washing the baby in the bath bin, wrapped it in one of the towels that Ain brought.

"...Ma?" Ain called out, now standing by his father's side.

His mother slowly opened her eyes before giving her child a cheeky smile. "See? I told you that I will be okay." she told him, "Thank you for worrying about me."

The midwife cleared her throat to grab their attention. "Congratulations on your new child, Mrs, and Mr. Ardlet." she happily stated, giving the baby for the mother to hold.

Mr. Ardlet then bowed to her in respect.

"Thank you so much for providing my wife so much support….even if I was a nervous wreck the whole time."

"Haha, you husbands are all the same."

Ain stares intently at the baby, wondering how her small stature could have such squishable, pulpy-looking cheeks.

“This is your little sister, Ain. From now on, you will be her big brother. Try to get along, okay?” said his father.

"Eyes awe blue just like ma's." Ain pointed out to his sister's eyes.

Ms. Ardlet giggled, "And it looks like she has her father's gray hair just like you."

"I want ma's bwuan hair too!"

They laughed.

"Eilidth, what should we name our little girl? She's beautiful," asked Mr. Ardlet.

"Well...I was thinking about one for a while now. How about Harnier?" she started cuddling with the baby in her arms.

"It means 'God's gift of hope.'"

"It's perfect."

"Hello... Hawnia." the boy greeted before reaching out to hold onto her little finger. She's so fragile, he thought.

"Bah..." the baby belched.

Ain's eyes widened, surprised by her response.

"Da, Ma! I think she said hi back!" he smiled, oblivious to the fact that it was only a burp.

His parents simply laughed.

“You two are going to get along fine." said the boy's mother, "From now on, we are a family of four.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will gladly appreciate constructive feedbacks and reviews. They are what fuels my motivation after all. Look out for future chapters!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Children of El

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Elsword belongs to KOG. I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: I want to give a huge thanks to justforfum from EFB for the proofread! 
> 
> It's been awhile, but here is the second chapter!

**_9 years later, in a secluded clearing in the woodlands..._ **

"Harnier, try it, again. Like I said, focus on lessening the amount of much energy you're using. Concentrate."

"Yes, Pa." Harnier placed her hands' side by side, opening her palms. She followed up with her arm extended out to a wooden dummy at the front. In seconds, a bright aquamarine colored aura surrounded her hands and compressed together to form a light-pulsing sphere. However, her arms began to shake as she struggled to hold back more energy from seeping into the orb. Despite her efforts, it quickly doubled in size. In a panic, the girl released her hold on the sphere and sent it flying straight at the target.

The condensed el energy exploded upon impact, obliterating everything from the dummy’s torso up and snapping the remainder of the target’s body in half.

Harnier lowered her head, ashamed of another failure.

"Sorry, I couldn't do it..." she sadly muttered, "Should I just... give up?"

Mr. Ardlet patted his daughter on the head. "Controlling your powers is one thing, but you can't give up yet. Trial and error are a part of life after all." he smiled proudly. "Besides, this tells me that you're gifted with immense El energy. I want you to embrace it as second nature, Harnier. I didn’t have the easiest time when I was your age either, but in due time, you will get the hang of it."

The compliment made the girl feel slightly better. "What about brother?" she asked.

In response, the father simply sighed. "His laziness won’t be his only problem if he doesn't change his ways soon. Anyway, are you ready to try again?"

Harnier nodded. Noting her brother absence in training day, yet again...

* * *

On the edge of the woodlands stood a prosperous hamlet called Loel Village. Within an expansive forested mountain range, the village stood out to any weary eyed traveler with its high wooden fences that walled its exterior. With its Dutch Colonial style of housing and warm climate, Loel has a delightful atmosphere.

At the village's central square was a gray-haired adolescent playing his ukulele on a wooden bench. He appeared to be street performing as indicated by the metal can laying in front of him. He was dressed in a standard long-sleeved shirt, unbuttoned at the top for a more casual look, which complimented his long pants. He wore a sleek vest with five buttons and a very narrow v-line, giving onlookers a clear view of the boy’s shirt that he wore under it. One noticeable accessory on him is the gem-embedded silver necklace that hung around his neck.

While some people were minding their own business, there were a few who stuck around to watch him. His song started slow and serene, drawing the crowd with its inviting sense of peace. But the young musician was not afraid to up the tempo as the music shifted completely in both tone and rhythm as it became livelier and more spirited. This sudden change caught the attention of more patrons, who slowly started to gather around him in a circle. Some are even clapping along to the exuberant music.

“Wow, he’s skilled!”

“Is this a new song? Either way, it’s pretty good.”

“Hey, he’s kinda cute. Don’t you think?”

When his performance ended with a fiery note, it was met with encore from the audience. The boy looked at his rewards inside the can; 14 bronze, 10 silver, 6 gold ED coins, and... a heart-shaped candy. Must be from an admirer. When the crowd dispersed, he glanced up at the sky, realizing that was already getting dark.

"Too bad. I could've earned a little more."

He quickly stowed away his ukelele and, made a hasty retreat back into the woodlands with what little light was left of the day.

* * *

When the boy entered the door, he was greeted by a warm voice from the dining room.

"Ain, is that you?" his mother called.

"Yeah, it's me."

Slipping off his shoes on the carpet, Ain quickly made his way to the dining table as they already started dinner. "Sorry for being late!" he apologized. He set aside his ukulele on the wall and joined his family.

"Welcoff oomph!" Harnier muffled with a mouthful of mashed potato.

“And where have you been, all day, Ain?” his mother asked.

“Where do you think he’s been?” Harnier responded with a coy smile.

Mrs. Ardlet passed her son a plate while giving him a hard look. "This is the third time this month. I'm going to have to reconsider if this continues to become a habit," she scolded him.

"Sorry, I lost track of time. I promise it won't happen again." Ain hastily replied while scooping some food onto his plate.

"You said that the last time."

"Cross my heart."

Harnier wiped her mouth with a napkin and smiled. "Hey Ain, how much did you earn this time?" she asked, excitedly.

"It was the usual, but I have something for you." Ain takes out the candy that he earned and gently tosses it over to her, "You know that I don't really like sweets, so... here."

His sister expressed gratitude with an even bigger grin. "Oh, thank you!"

"Dear, don't eat sweets until you finished your meal." Mrs. Ardlet warned her. Harnier grumbled and stuffed it into her pocket.

"That's right. Avoiding your veggies like that won't help you get taller." Ain teased.

"Ma, he's being mean again!"

The mother scowled at Ain, giving him a serious look of ‘apologize right now or else.’

Ain took note of his mother’s warning, but his impish heart refused to accept surrender. “But it’s true. She’s shorter than most girls her age.” he mockingly smiled. “Even the villagers thought she’s younger than nine years old.”

Tightening her lips and puffing cheeks, Harnier let out a drawn out ‘grr.’ “S-So what if I’m small? I...I’m going to grow taller after I turn ten!”

“Haha, you wish.”

“Yes I will!”

“THAT’S ENOUGH!” Mrs. Adlet slammed her hands on the table, sending it into a rattle. It was enough to send the siblings into a nervous tremble.

"...Fine. Sorry." Ain finally apologized, sweating a little.

The mother warmly smiled, as scary that is. “Good boy. I knew you still have your manners, Ain. Now, let’s thank Ishmael for the meal.”

* * *

Ain gave a quick glance at his father sitting across from him. He appeared  to be occupied with brewing his tea.

 _"He hasn't spoken a word since I got back..._ " he thought, " _I wonder... is he mad at me for skipping training today?_ "

Harnier had already gone to her room, and his mother was dishwashing in the kitchen. Ain felt incredibly uneasy to be sitting alone with his father. When he finished his plate, he quickly stood up to leave.

"Take a seat, son." Mr. Ardlet spoke, suddenly. He wasn't looking at Ain, and his voice holds an air of seriousness that causes the boy to immediately do as he’s told. "I have some things that I want to ask you."

"What is it, Pa?"

Mr. Ardlet looked up from his tea and focused on Ain, their matching emerald eyes met. His expression is cold and hard. "Tell me, Ain. what does your power mean to you?" he asked.

"....This has something to do with training, doesn't it? I don't understand why I must learn how to fight when it’s no use for me in the long run." Ain's response went straight to the point. "I would rather focus on becoming a musician."

"We're currently living in an era of war, Ain. You are a Rubenian!" the father raised his voice. "Don't tell me that you've forgotten about your family's history. Our ancestors were hunted down like wild animals because of what we stood for! That’s why we’re separated from our relatives. We can’t determine that we’re completely safe! So learning to use your power will prepare prepare you for the worst case sce--

"I know! I don't need to be reminded!" Ain shouted back, trying to repress his growing frustration. "For once, I just want to do what I want! Can't I ask for a little freedom?"

"There is time for everything, Ain! I'm only asking you to put down your instrument and train. Harnier has already improved, but she still has so much to learn. As the eldest child, you must know your responsibility!"

The gray-haired boy angrily turned his back and taking with the ukulele with him. "I'll think about it. Good night," he bluntly said, before stomping off without another word.

Mr. Ardlet sighed. "Goodness. I don't understand... why is he refusing to listen to me?"

His wife came out from the kitchen after having heard the entire argument. "Well, our boy is developing into that phase. It is natural for children to rebel a little as they grow and try to establish who they are," she replied, wiping her hands with a rag. "He didn't say no. That's a good sign at least."

"When our little Harnier reaches that age, would she start rebelling against her Pa, too?"

Softly smiling, his wife rested a hand his shoulder. "Reyner...even if they become defiant, it's important to be patient with them," she replied.

"I believe you, Eilidh. I believe you."

* * *

Ain flopped onto his bed and stayed like that for a long minute. He grumbled bitterly, grabbing the silver ornament around his neck and holding it up.

_It was Ain's 10th birthday with the celebration held at the dining table. He remembered it being filled with gift-wrapped presents and his mother’s tasty homemade cake and pies. Of course, Harnier messily stuffed them down like the hungry kid that she was. He received new clothes, toys, and even his first ukulele. However, out of all the gifts, it was the necklace from his father that most captivated him._

_“This necklace is very special, you see. Your grandmother passed it down to me when I was around your age. Now, I want to entrust it to you. Promise me that you will never lose it.”_

Ain rolled to his side and gripped tightly onto the pendant. He closed his eyes. Every time he did this, he could faintly feel the stone’s energy pulsing in tune with his own heartbeat. He can’t explain why, but, it helped him calm down a little.

His door creeked open. “Ain, I can’t sleep. Can I come in for a bit?” Harnier asked.

Ain immediately sat up, surprised that his sister would still be awake. “Oh, sure.” he smiled.

The girl scurried onto his bed and sat next to him. She looked rather troubled. “Training today was hard. I still can’t control my powers right,” she mumbled. “I wish you were there.”

A sense of guilt rose in the brother's chest. “Sorry, Harnier. Maybe next time?”

“But you said that last time!”

He didn’t have an excuse for that. Ain can already see Harnier doing that angry yet oddly cute pout of hers again. “I mean…” he hesitated, feeling like an idiot. He let out a sigh. “...I never told you about my dream, have I?"

“Huh? What dream?”

The boy grabbed his ukelele from the wall and sat back on his bed. In an elegant gesture, he flicked his fingers through the strings before playing a simple song. “I want to become a famous musician someday. Not any musician, but someone who plays in a city in front of many people.” Ain answered. “Ma once told me that there is power within music. In a way, sound impacts our bodies like no other art does. It makes people feel good.”

Harnier could see the subtle joy expressed in his eyes as he played. Perhaps music is truly his strongest passion in life afterall. She doesn’t criticize him for it, in fact, she also loved his music. “Are you not happy just playing here, in Loel?”

“I’m sure everyone already heard me. That is why I want to go to a new place.”

“And what city do you want to go to?” she further asked.

Ain stopped playing and gives her a confident grin. “Elrianode.”

“E-ELRIANODE!?” Harnier practically screeched. Ain hastily placed his finger on his lip.

“Quiet down. Ma and Pa might hear us.” he insisted.

“B-But the capital is so far away. Aren’t they in a war with another kingdom right now?”

“I’m aware of that. No worries. I’m planning to start my journey after the war dies down.” Ain reassured her.

Ain went to his drawer and opened it, revealing several stacks of bags which all contain money. Harnier’s gasp almost made him chuckle from how cute she sounded. “Why do you think I’ve been street performing so much? It’s so I can save enough to travel someday. I won’t go to Elianode immediately. I’m going to take it slow and easy by traveling to other places first. After I make a name for myself, I’ll come back and take you with me to Elrianode. Of course, Ma and Da will be coming too.”

The girl couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. “I always knew you were ambitious, but this sounds a little risky, Ain. Did you already tell them about it?”

“Not yet.” he bluntly replied.

“Eh? Why not?”

The boy scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a good reason. “Well...Ma might be easy to convince, but Pa is a different story. He’s already paranoid about traveling in the first place, and I’m not up for dealing with him. At least not yet.” he said, remembering the mouthful his father gave him earlier. “Promise me that you won’t tell them, okay?”

Harnier nodded. “I think I understand now...If that’s your dream, then I want to take a part of it. I know! I can be the songwriter!” she insisted.

Ain laughed. ”No, leave that to me. You don’t know anything about writing lyrics, let alone read music.”

“I just want to support you...then again, I haven’t completed my writing lessons yet.”

“Speaking of dreams and goals. Do you have one, Harnier?” he asked her.

The sister blinked as if this was the first time someone ever asked her that question. Perhaps it was. “No...not really. I never thought about it. If I have to make a choice, it would involve helping people...maybe.” she started averting her eyes.

Ain pondered for a moment before snapping his fingers. “Oooh. Then how about a knight? I heard Elrianode has a great military academy. Since you’re gifted with El, perhaps you will have a good chance to rank among the elites. Just imagine it: you, walking around the streets with a cool sword and equally cool armor. Protecting others from bad guys in the means of justice!”

She shook her head. “No. I don’t see myself as a knight. I don’t like hurting anyone...bad guy or not.” she mumbled.

“Well, that’s kind of a waste. You’ve learned to fight, and yet it isn’t personally important in the long run.”

Harnier didn’t respond to her brother’s statement. Instead, it was met with silence.

This caused Ain to instantly regret his words. “S-Sorry, did I said something wrong? I didn’t mean it like that, I promise.” he apologized.

“...No, it’s fine. I was just thinking about something else.” she assured him with a slight smile. “Anyway, I’m getting sleepy. Good night!”

“Alright. Good night and sleep tight.”

After Harnier left his room, she stood there at the door, mumbling to herself very quietly so no one can hear. “You don’t understand, Ain. I’m doing this because I want to...protect us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I will gladly appreciate constructive feedbacks and reviews.

**Author's Note:**

> I will gladly appreciate constructive feedbacks and reviews. They are what fuels my motivation after all. Look out for future chapters!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
